AU: A Hero's Choice Rewrite
by darksupersayian
Summary: What if Goku had been more worried about Gohan beating Cell. This is a rewrite to make AU: A hero's choice better.
1. A Gut Feeling

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 1**

Goku watched as Gohan and Cell fought over the fate of the earth. They seemed to be evenly matched. Gohan phased out of sight as Cell threw a punch at his face. The Super Saiyan reappeared behind the killer android and lashed a leg out at the monster's head. Cell was too fast however and dodged easily, kicking Gohan in the stomach. The Super Saiyan clutched his stomach from the force of the blow as blood gushed out of his mouth. His knees buckled and he collapsed to the ground dropping out of his Super Saiyan transformation.

_Why isn't his hidden power coming out?_ Goku thought as he watched his son struggling to stand up. _I know he has hidden power in him._

"All finished already boy? I thought your father said you were going to beat me." Cell moved his hands down to his sides in a very familiar fashion. "Oh well I'll just finish you off then. KA… ME… HA… ME…."

Gohan looked up in fear as he saw his father's signature attack forming in the android's hands. The boy brought his hands to his side. He only had one chance at this. "KA… ME… HA… ME…." Gohan chanted as he gathered all the energy he had into a beam of his own.

"HA" Cell screamed as he released his energy. The Kamehameha shot at the young demi-Saiyan while the fate of the Earth hung in the balance of this fight.

"HA" Gohan released his own Kamehameha wave. The two beams met in the air and pushed against each other. The boy poured every ounce of energy into the attack but Cell's power was too much. The two blue energy waves were pushed toward Gohan, the boy's energy barely slowing down the monster's attack. Goku watched as his son was engulfed by the energy. Seconds later he felt his son's energy signature fade away.

Cell turned to stare at Goku. "Now the Earth is mine," the android said.

-Dbz-

Goku awoke in a cold sweat. It was three days until the Cell games and he had been having the same dream since he'd left the hyperbolic time chamber. It always ended the same. Every time Gohan fought Cell, his hidden power failed him and the monster destroyed the boy. Goku knew what he had to do. He slowly got out of bed, leaving Chi-Chi sleeping soundly beside him. He briefly thought about waking Gohan and bringing the boy with him but he decided to let his son sleep. After all it may be too much to put the fate of the world on the shoulders of an eleven year old boy. After putting on his orange fighting uniform with the blue undershirt and leaving a note saying that he'd be back tomorrow morning, he left, headed for the Lookout.

Goku traveled the distance in minutes and found Dende waiting for him. "I felt you coming," the little green Namekian said as Goku landed. "What's bothering you that you'd be up here at four in the morning?"

"I need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train more for my fight with Cell," Goku told the new Guardian of the Earth.

"I thought you'd already trained all you needed," Dende replied.

"I need to be sure I can beat that monster," Goku said with his voice shaking slightly.

Dende noticed the uncertainty in the normally carefree Saiyan's eyes. "Sure, you can use the chamber for another year if you need to. Just don't stay in there too long. We don't know what we would do if you got stuck in there."

"Thanks Dende," Goku said as he headed into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "I'll make sure to come out in time."

-Dbz-

Out in the expanses of nowhere, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku threw kicks and punches at an imaginary opponent with determination in his eyes. The Saiyan phased out of sight appearing deeper in the chamber still locked in a fight with his imagined opponent.

Several hours later the Super Saiyan floated to the ground panting for breath. That had been a good workout but he just didn't feel that he was getting much stronger. He and Gohan had started running into the same problem when they had been training in the Time Chamber together. At first the two Saiyans had made great leaps in power but after they fully mastered Super Saiyan, the power gains started to become much less from the same amount of training.

Around that same time Gohan started running the fever. Even in his poor condition, his son had refused to quit training. It was during one of these training sessions that his son, delirious from fever had momentarily ascended to the next level of Super Saiyan. Goku could instantly tell the difference between this new form and the Ascended Super Saiyan form that he and Vegeta had both discovered. This was truly ascending to the next level. The power was amazing and it didn't make Gohan overly bulky. He hadn't seen firsthand if the boy was faster in that form since Gohan had collapsed back into his base form from the strain of the transformation. But, he knew that this form was the key to beating Cell. He had been sure that if backed into a corner that Gohan's hidden power would come out and allow the boy to ascend past Super Saiyan and beat the monster.

So, being as strong as they could without ascending, the two had exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber early and took it easy while waiting for the day that would decide the fate of the Earth. But then the dreams had started. Now Goku was back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training more so he would be able to beat Cell. _I have to find a way to ascend, _Goku thought. _That's the key to beating Cell_. Goku clenched his fists at his side and began to power up to his maximum. His aura expanded in a golden flame as his power rose. He pictured Cell fighting Gohan in his head. He could see his son being engulfed by Cell's Kamehameha Wave. He had to get stronger for the fate of not just his son but the fate of the whole planet. Images of Cell killing everyone he cared about flashed through the Super Saiyan's head. The anger grew inside of him. He hadn't felt this angry since he witnessed Frieza killing his friends. His power continued rise above his maximum. His hair lengthened slightly and his muscles bulged just a little. Lightning joined his aura. Goku looked down at his hands amazed at the new power flowing through every muscle of his body. Now all he had to do is learn to control this new power.

-Dbz-

Goku exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber feeling stronger than ever. He hoped it would be enough to beat Cell. He let his worries drop from his mind as he went to spend the last two days before the Cell Games with Chi-Chi and Gohan.

-Dbz-

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer with dark black hair and glasses said, "this is Jay Firecracker reporting live from the Cell Games. The world champ is expected at any moment. Wait, here he comes now."

A big limo drove up and Hercule Satan stepped out giving the victory sign and generally acting like the jackass that he is.

"Mr. Satan," Firecracker said. "What are your thoughts on the fight?

"I'm going to crush that stupid amateur," Hercule said. "Cell doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Well you heard it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said into the microphone. "Hercule is already declaring victory against the monster Cell."

Just then Vegeta landed next to the ring and stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It looks like we have an observer," Firecracker said. "How'd he fly in like that?" he asked Hercule.

"It's all a trick," Hercule said. "Just like the ones that Cell uses."

Mr. Firecracker walked over to Vegeta and put the microphone in his face. "Do you have any comments to make about how Hercule is going to beat Cell?"

"Get out of my face before I blast you to oblivion," Vegeta said clearly irritated.

-Dbz-

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks flew toward the Cell Games arena. They stopped in midair as they saw Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, and Choutzu waiting for them. "Glad you could make it," Kakarot said.

"We're not going to face Cell one on one," Tien said. "But we'll be there to try and stop him if everyone else fails."

"That's all anyone can ask," Goku said.

"Let's go then," Trunks said. With that the warriors took off toward the arena once again.

-Dbz-

Android Sixteen landed right next to the arena.

"Well Sixteen," Cell said with a grin. "I see you're still alive and kicking."

"You will be stopped today," Sixteen said in a flat voice.

"And who is going to do that?" Cell asked. "You?"

"Even with my improvements," Sixteen said, "I am still no match for you. But you will be defeated today."

"Apparently Cell knows this newcomer," Firecracker said.

"It's all a trick," Hercule mumbled to himself.

The 'World Champ' was interrupted by the rest of the Z-warriors landing just outside the ring.

"Ah, Goku," Cell said. "I was wondering if you'd show up."

"I'm ready for you Cell," Goku replied. "You're going to pay for all the people you've killed."

"So who is going to be the first to face me?" Cell asked.

"I'll go first," Goku said stepping up to the ring. He shot a glance to Vegeta, "unless you have a problem with that."

"Go ahead," the Saiyan Prince replied. "We all know it'll be me that ends up beating Cell so it doesn't really matter."

"Excuse me," Firecracker interrupted putting the microphone in front of Goku. "Do you intend of fighting Cell?"

"Yes," Goku answered. "I'm going first."

"The insolence," Firecracker replied. "We all know it'll be the champ Hercule that will beat Cell. He is going first."

"That dumb ass," Krillin said. "He couldn't beat a fly."

"They use a bunch of tricks like Cell does," Hercule said. "I could beat them all with one hand tied behind my back."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen," Firecracker said. "We have some competitors that claim to be stronger than the World Champ but personally I think they were just scared of Hercule's power and refused to face him in the last tournament. We'll begin with Hercule facing the monster Cell. We all know that this will be the only match of the tournament since Hercule will surely win."

"I don't think we're going to convince them," Gohan whispered to his father.

"He deserves what he gets," Yamcha seconded.

"We can always wish him back with everyone else even if he dies," Tien pointed out.

"You're going down, Cell," Hercule yelled interrupting the conversation. The stupid man walked up to the monster and got in a martial arts stance.

"Let's begin," Firecracker announced.

Before Hercule could enter the ring, a helicopter interrupted the Cell Games. Out of the helicopter jumped a tall blonde man with long hair. He wore a white jumpsuit. The man landed in the ring with a rose in his mouth. This man was Caroni one of Hercule's best students. He turned to Hercule. "Allow me to take out this trash for you master."

A second man quickly jumped from the helicopter and landed in the ring beside Caroni. This man was as tall as Caroni but built like an Ox. He wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a metal mask. He took off the mask and crushed it with his strength. He put it in his mouth and swallowed it. "I am Piroshki I will demolish Cell."

"Who are these newcomers," Firecracker asked Hercule.

"These are my two best students," Hercule said. "I will allow them to face Cell first."

"Caroni and Piroshki will defeat Cell," a fiery redhead said into a microphone of her own as she slid down a rope from the helicopter.

"Who are you?" Firecracker asked.

"I am Ms. Pizza, Hercule's agent," the woman answered.

In the ring Caroni leapt into the air at Cell. As he came down for a karate chop to the monster's neck, Cell lightly flared his aura out sending the blonde fighter flying far out of the ring and into a cliff.

"Oh that was a horrible defeat," Firecracker said. "Any comments from the champ or his agent?"

"Well Caroni was like a son to me but he never quite lived up to his father's expectations," Hercule said.

Back in the ring, Piroshki charged at Cell with his arms swinging in wild circles but the monster was in no mood to play with weaklings. He spun a foot around and landed a kick in Piroshki's face knocking out the huge warrior in one hit.

"Another crushing defeat," Firecracker said. "It appears that the champ himself will have to face this monster."

"Hercule is much stronger than his students," Ms. Pizza said. "He'll defeat Cell for sure."

Hercule stepped up into the ring and faced the monster. "Cell you're going down," he said. He pulled out a capsule and threw it on the floor of the ring. Fifteen tiles appeared. The champ leapt into the air and smashed his fist into the tiles. Fourteen of the tiles cracked to nothing but one of the tiles remained un-cracked.

"Wow," Mr. Firecracker said, "you saw it here today. Mr. Satan has just broken fourteen bricks with his bare hands. Now he is going to face the monster Cell."

Hercule charged at Cell with a kick right to the monster's face. Cell never even flinched, not even feeling the blow. Hercule continued to throw kicks and punches wildly.

"Hercule is throwing punches and kicks so fast that Cell doesn't have any hope of blocking," Firecracker said. "This man is amazing."

Finally, Cell got bored with Hercule and backhanded the loser and sent him flying out of the ring where he hit the ground hard.

"Oh no, Hercule has landed out of the ring. Is there any hope left?" Firecracker walked over to where Hercule lay. "What happened in there?"

"Well with the kind of power I've got, one little slip can send you flying like that," Hercule lied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Hercule's own power is what sent him out of the ring. He may still be able to beat Cell after all."

Cell turned to Goku. "Now shall we get started?"

"Let's do it," Kakarot said stepping into the ring and getting into his fighting stance.

The fight between the two titans began as Goku launched forward and threw a punch at Cell's head. Cell deftly dodged and came around with a kick to Goku's head. Goku phased out of sight and reappeared behind Cell. The two then disappeared from sight battling faster than the spectators could follow.

Firecracker turned to Hercule. "Any comments on the fight?"

"It's all a trick," Hercule said hoping that the media would buy it. "I could beat both of them with one hand tied behind my back."

Minutes later the two warriors landed facing each other in the ring. "Surely you have more power than that, Goku." Cell taunted. "I'm done warming up." The android clenched his fists at his side and screamed as his power rose to more than twice Goku's power.

"Fine if that's how you want it," Goku replied. With a scream he raised his power to match the monster's power. "Now let's get this show started."


	2. The Games Begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 2**

Cell launched at Goku throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at the Super Saiyan. Goku phased out of sight, leaving the attacks from his opponent to hit only his after-image. The hero appeared behind the killer android and sent a devastating kick to the back of the creature's skull. Cell stumbled forward from the force of the attack but Goku didn't give him a chance to recover. The Super Saiyan kept the offensive forcing Cell back toward the edge of the ring. At the last possible instant, Cell phased out of sight and appeared behind Goku. A hard kick to the back sent Goku stumbling toward the edge of the ring. Before he could fall out of the ring Goku phased out of sight, leaving only his after-image behind. The Saiyan reappeared on the other side of the ring awaiting Cell's next move.

"That was close," Cell said. "I wouldn't want this fight to end prematurely." The monster floated above the ring and outstretched his hand. An energy ball appeared and he launched it at the ring. The ring exploded as the energy hit it. "Now that's better," Cell said. "Now we aren't confined to that ring. Now the whole desert is our ring."

"If that's how you want to play it," Goku said. The Super Saiyan shot at Cell once again driving his opponent back with a flurry of kicks and punches. Before Cell could react, Goku phased out of sight appearing behind the monster. Goku brought both fists down on Cell's back, knocking the android into the ground where he made a massive crater.

Cell leapt to his feet and began to dust himself off. He floated a few feet into the air and laughed. "I'm impressed," he said. "I figured you would be as weak as Vegeta was."

Goku didn't answer the monster's taunt. The Super Saiyan was floating in the air with his hands cupped in a position that Cell knew to mean that the Saiyan wasn't playing around. "KA... ME... HA... ME..." Goku chanted as he gathered a ball of blue energy in his hands.

"You wouldn't," Cell declared as he saw the attack. "With that much power you'd destroy the earth if you missed."

Goku teleported out and appeared beside and slightly below Cell. "HA!" The beam of blue eneryg tore into the unprepared monster ripping flesh from bone and disintegrating part's of Cell's body. When the dust settled all that remained of the once mighty android was a torso with two legs.

"All right Goku beat him," Krillin exclaimed.

"It's not over yet I can still feel Cell's power," Gohan replied.

Back on the battlefield, Cell's body began to twitch. Seconds later, a new head sprouted where the old one had been destroyed leaving green ooze dripping down the monster's torso. With a bit more concentration, Cell managed to sprout a set of new arms to make him once again whole. "Aso you can see, your attack is pointless against me," Cell said wiping a bit of the green ooze off of his shoulder. "I cannot be beaten."

Cell charged at Goku once more, refusing to be caught by surprise by the Saiyan warrior again. The two warriors clashed, immediately separating before charging at each other again. All that could be seen of the battle by the spectators were the two figures trading attacks at super speed. Goku connected with a right hook only to have Cell retaliate with a punch to the gut. Cell laughed as Goku held his stomach. The monster brought two fingers up to his head and gathered his energy. "I'd like to thank Piccolo for this one," he said. "Special Beam Cannon," he shouted as he sent the spiraling beam of energy toward Goku.

Goku phased out of sight mere seconds before the beam would have hit him. The attack continued to travel where it destroyed a nearby mountain. Goku appeared behind Cell and sent a punch at the warriors head. Cell turned and blocked the attack and brought his head forward to headbutt the Super Saiyan. Goku stumbled back from the attack but quickly recovered. He sent a kick out at the monster's legs but Cell did a back flip and avoided the attack.

The monster charged back in at the Super Saiyan throwing a flurry of kicks and punches. Goku did his best to block but he had to admit that the monster was stronger than he'd anticipated. The two traded blows for several minutes until Cell finally knocked Goku into the ground hard. The Super Saiyan was just beginning to get up when Cell kicked him into another mountain.

"Give up," Cell taunted. "You're losing power faster than me and have no chance to win."

"What Goku's going to lose?" Krillin asked.

"Kakarot can't win," Vegeta stated flatly. "If this continues he will die."

"I'll never give up to you." Goku charged Cell only to be knocked back by the monster. Goku found himself lying on the ground with Cell's foot on top of his chest. Cell formed a ball of energy and pointed it at Goku's head.

"It's time to die," the monster taunted.

Gohan watched as the monster stood on his father's chest and prepared to deliver a mortal blow. How could his dad have failed to defeat Cell? His dad always won. They had been training for this for so long and now the world was doomed. Images flashed through Gohan's head. First he saw his father dying at the hands of Cell. But he knew the monster wouldn't stop there. Images of his first teacher, Piccolo, being slaughtered by the monster joined those of his father. Soon, in his mind, all the Z-fighters were destroyed as well. But that wasn't even the worst of it. The Cell in his mind tracked down and killed everyone. Finally, the image of his mother being impaled by the android entered his mind. "No," Gohan shouted from the crowd. A bright gold aura surrounded the young Super Saiyan as his power grew immensely. Lightning joined his aura as his hair spiked strait up and grew a few inches longer. His muscles bulked up slightly as one lock of hair fell down to his forehead. He had become a Super Saiyan 2. "Leave my dad alone."

Cell looked over at the extremely pissed demi-Saiyan lifting his foot off of Goku's chest. This slight distraction was all Goku needed. He raised his fingers to his forehead and use Instant Transmission to escape Cell. "Gohan stay out of this. I can handle it." Goku rubbed his chest where Cell had stood on him. That was a close one. He had been over-confident in not using his full power from the beginning. Now it was time to rectify that mistake.

"Oh really?" Cell asked intrigued. "Are you holding back on me or is your spawn truly more powerful than you?"

Goku clenched his fists and screamed as he pushed his power past its maximum. The transformation was still difficult and took time. It had taken him a lot of time training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just to be able to transform at will. His power quickly passed Cell's and kept climbing. Lightning began to enter his aura as his hair stood up sharp and grew a few inches. The Saiyan aura shot out pushing Cell back a few inches. "So, what do you think of Super Saiyan 2?" Goku asked the confused monster.

Cell laughed. "No matter," he said. "It'll make little difference." The monster charged at the newly ascended Super Saiyan throwing a flurry of kicks and punches at him. Goku leaned his head to the right and left allowing Cell's fists to pass harmlessly to either side. Tiring of playing around with the monster, Goku leapt into the air and brought a foot around to strike the monster's face.

Cell's world shattered from the impact of the kick and the monster was sent reeling back. "How'd you gain so much power?" Cell blurted out.

Goku ignored the monster's question and walked toward the android. "Now you're going to pay for all the people you've killed," the Saiyan said, his normally cheery voice dead serious.

Cell charged at the ascended Super Saiyan and sent a kick at the Super Saiyan's head. Goku lazily raised an arm and blocked the monster's leg. The Saiyan shot his fist out and buried it in Cell's stomach. The android grunted as he stumbled back. The monster's cheeks bulged out as it appeared he was going to vomit. Seconds later a confused Android 18 came flying out of Cell's mouth covered in green slime. Cell, now in his second form, steamed with anger. "How is this possible?"

Goku cupped his hands at his side and gathered some energy. "KA... ME... HA... ME..." he chanted.

"If I can't beat you I'll destroy the whole planet." Cell's body began to expand. "When I self-destruct all of you will die with me."

Before Cell could get to critical mass, Goku thrust his hands forward. "HA!" he shouted as the beam of blue energy stuck Cell and carried him out into space where he safely exploded away from the Earth.

The Z fighters erupted in cheers. "He did it," Krillin shouted with joy.

The celebrations were soon interrupted as a beam of energy shot from out of nowhere and struck Goku. The beam was lower than the shooter had intended and pierced the Saiyan's stomach, causing a painful but not fatal gut wound. The attacker soon revealed himself. Cell stood before the Z-fighters back in his perfect form. "That was a good move saving the earth like that Goku." Cell walked toward the Super Saiyan. "I figured you'd sacrifice yourself trying to save them"

"But how are you back?" Goku stammered holding the wound in his stomach.

"As long as one cell is intact I can fully regenerate. And thanks to the Saiyan cells in me I am now more powerful than ever after that near death experience." Cell shouted and powered up. His level reached close to what Goku had achieved. He charged Goku and delivered a punch to the Super Saiyan's face. The now weakened Super Saiyan 2 was sent flying back into a pile of rocks. Goku recovered and charged back at Cell. He retaliated with a kick to the monster's side but the android blocked the attack. The two Superpowers were soon trading blows even faster and more aggressive than before.


	3. The End of Cell

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Chapter 3

The two titans continued throwing punches too fast for anyone to follow except Gohan, who had recently ascended to the second level of Super Saiyan. Cell threw a right hook at Goku, who narrowly blocked and returned a left kick.

"Not bad," Cell taunted. "But you are no match for me now. I'm so much..."

Cell never finished his sentence as he was knocked back by a fist to the face. "You villains are all the same. All talk." Goku continued to pummel the dazed Cell. "You really shouldn't leave yourself open like that."

"I'll get you for that you lousy piece of..." Cell was once again interrupted, this time by a kick to the head. Cell was sent flying back into a rock formation. The monster was soon on his feet again and charging back into the fray. The android phased out of sight and appeared behind Goku with a kick to the back of his head but the Saiyan flipped forward avoiding the attack.

Goku winced as the pain in his stomach from the Death Beam Cell had hit him with. He didn't know how much longer he could keep up this level of fighting with the injury. But he had to give it his all. The Earth was counting on him to beat Cell.

On the sidelines Gohan turned to Piccolo. "Do you think my dad can win this one?"

"I don't know kid," Piccolo said. "Your father is one of the best fighters I know but he is injured."

"It's draining him," Vegeta added, "but Kakarot has the power advantage, at least for now."

-Dbz-

Cell and Goku paused from their battle temporarily to catch a breath. "I'm impressed," Cell said. "I thought that gut shot would finish you off."

Goku wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. "I don't give up that easily. I figured you would know that."

"You're injury is holding you back," Cell said. "You know you don't have a chance of beating me and the planet will die."

Goku winced from the pain of his wound. "If you wanted a good fight, you should have thought about that before taking a cheap shot."

"I do what it takes to win," Cell said with a grin. "But I'll tell you what. Before you die on me, I'll give you a chance to win. What do you say we finish this with one final showdown?" Cell cupped his hands at his sides and began to gather energy in a pose that Goku knew only too well. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending an enormous beam of energy at Goku.

Goku cupped his hands at his side and gathered energy as quickly as he could. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" he shouted sending a Kamehameha wave of his own to meet Cell's attack. The two beams met halfway between the two fighters pushing against one another neither one gaining ground. The earth shook around the two combatants as mountains around the area crumbled from the force of the two attacks.

-Dbz-

"Oh no," Hercule said hiding behind a rock as the two titans faced off in a final showdown. "We're all going to die." The champ looked around. _I hope no one heard that,_ he thought as he looked around. He breathed a sigh of relief as he noticed that both the cameraman and Jay Firecracker were unconscious. And even more importantly, the camera and microphone were in pieces at his feet.

-Dbz-

Sweat poured down Goku's face as he struggled to push Cell's beam back at the monster. His stomach throbbed where the monster had sent a Death Beam through his flesh. Every muscle in his body protested as he tried to push Cell's Kamehameha back at him.

-Dbz-

"Oh no Dad is losing," Gohan exclaimed.

"You're right kid. It doesn't look good," Piccolo commented.

_I've got to do something,_ Gohan thought as he watched Cell's beam slowly inch toward his father. _I'm the only one that's strong enough to make a difference._ The young Super Saiyan 2 slowly floated down to the battle field and behind the killer android. _I know you told me to stay out of this, dad, but I'd rather have you angry at me than dead._ Gohan cupped his hands at his side and a ball of blue energy appeared. "KA…ME…HA…ME…HA," he shouted as he sent a beam of his own into the fray. His attack struck Cell right in the back knocking the monster off of his feet and breaking his concentration. Cell's Kamehameha weakened and Goku's beam quickly pushed Cell's attack back at the monster. Gohan and Goku's Kamehameha waves met with Cell in between them pushing at each other and disintegrating the monster in the process. The energy burned away every single cell, leaving nothing behind. After several minutes, both warriors let their attacks fade.

"That was kind of a low move don't you think Brat?" Vegeta said walking onto the battle field. "What's the honor in hitting someone in the back?"

"Cell broke the rules first Vegeta," Gohan replied. "He took a cheap shot at dad when we all believed he was dead. Besides, the fate of the earth is more important than being fair." He walked over to where Goku was holding his side still panting. The older Saiyan had dropped out of Super Saiyan 2 and into his base form. Gohan also dropped his Super Saiyan 2 transformation, reverting back to his base form. "Besides we need to get dad back to Dende for some healing."

"We still need to wish everyone back that Cell killed," Yamcha added.

"Let's go then," Goku said weakly as Gohan hoisted him up into the air.

"Don't you think we should stick around and let everyone know that Cell is dead?" Krillin asked Goku.

"Well I don't know. I really don't want to be hounded by reporters and what if they think I may need a shot after the fight. I still remember the shots from after I fought Vegeta. It was absolutely horrible."

Everyone there rolled their eyes.

"How about we leave a note," Gohan suggested. "Then we can get out of here quickly."

"No that will raise too many questions," Goku answered. "Besides let's get going I'm hungry."

Everyone rolled their eyes again. _Same old Goku,_ Krillin thought.

"Ok let's go," Vegeta complained.

-Dbz-

"What happened," the announcer asked as he got up holding his head.

"I beat Cell," Hercule answered jumping up to pose with his hands on his hips holding two fingers out in a sign of victory.

"I thought the man with gold hair was fighting Cell," Firecracker said.

"Uh, he was," Hercule said. "But then I got tired of their tricks. So I walked up to Cell and the clown with the gold hair and said 'I'm tired of your tricks.' Then I gave Cell the old Megaton Punch and that was all she wrote."

"That's great," Firecracker said. "Just wait until the world hears that they are saved. You'll go down in history as the savior of the planet."

-Dbz-

The Z-warriors landed on the Lookout a short time later. "You did it," Dende shouted greeting the warriors. "Do you need healed?" he asked after getting a closer look at Gohan.

"No," Gohan replied. "I should be alright but dad took a beating from Cell."

"Of course," Dende said as he walked over to Goku and put his hands over the Saiyan. They glowed green as Goku's injuries faded away and his energy returned.

"Thanks Dende," Goku said as he rose to his feet. His fighting uniform was still torn and looked like he'd been through hell but he felt stronger than ever.

"Let's wish everyone Cell killed back," Krillin spoke up breaking the cheery mood. "There were a lot of people killed by that monster that need brought back."

Dende spread out the Dragonballs. "By your name I summon you, Shenron," the new guardian of Earth said holding his hands out over the Dragonballs.

In an instant the sky turned black and lightning began to strike the newly formed clouds. Finally one of the lightning strikes struck the Dragonballs forming into the eternal Dragon. "You who have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes," Shenron's voice boomed.

"I wish for everyone killed by the monster Cell to be restored to life," Dende said making the wish for everyone.

"It is done," the dragon said as his eyes flashed red. "What is your second wish?"

The Z-fighters all paused. They didn't really have a second wish. Most of them were used to only having one wish that they didn't really need a second. "Does anyone have anything good to wish for?" Goku asked.

"Well," Yamcha said. "If we don't have a good wish, then how about a bad one. We could all be filthy rich."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the ex-bandit.

"I was just kidding," Yamcha said putting his hands up in a defensive motion.

"I have a wish," Krillin said. "I wish for Androids Seventeen and Eighteen to be made into normal humans without losing their power."

"That is not within my power," Shenron boomed.

"Then can you at least remove the bombs from them," Krillin asked.

"It is done," Shenron boomed as his eyes flashed again. "Farewell." With that the dragon was gone with a flash of light. The Dragonballs instantly turned to stone and shot out in every direction.

Goku leapt up and caught one of the balls before it could fly off. He turned to see everyone looking at him funny. "What?" he said. "I like to keep the four star ball."

"Don't think I'm going to fall in love with you because of you wish," Eighteen said walking up to Krillin and kissing him on the cheek. "Although it was a sweet idea," she said as she flew off.

Krillin's cheeks burned bright red as the rest of the Z-warriors laughed at him.


	4. I Don't Want to Go to School

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

Chapter 4

_Seven years later_

Goku charged at Gohan in a golden blur aiming to strike the young teen in the chest with a powerful uppercut. Unfortunately for him, his son was just a bit faster. Gohan phased out of sight before his father's attack could connect. The boy reappeared behind Goku and brought his fists down on his father's head. The older Super Saiyan went flying to the ground with a crash, causing the nearby forest to be forever disturbed by an impact crater.

"Not bad son," Goku said as he climbed out of the newly formed crater, "but what do you say we take it up to the next level?" With a quick flex of his muscles, Goku effortlessly ascended into the second level of Super Saiyan.

"Okay but remember what happened last time we went all out?" Gohan said remembering the way his mother had beaten both him and his father for coming back covered in bruises and burns.

"Yeah Chi-Chi almost killed me when you came home all bruised up," Goku said laughing. "But don't worry this time I brought some Sensu Beans."

"Ok." With a slight flinch Gohan also ascended into the second level of Super Saiyan. The two become a blur as they exchanged blows faster than before.

-Dbz-

Meanwhile back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta wiped sweat of his brow as he walked out of the gravity room. He'd been training at a new high of 1250 times Earth's gravity. _I have to be ready for the next spar with Kakarot_, Vegeta thought. _Next time I'll beat him and prove once and for all who the strongest warrior in the universe is._ Vegeta had pushed himself harder than ever for the past seven years. Within three years he had achieved Super Saiyan 2. But the prince was still behind Kakarot and his son. He was closing the gap but he still had a long way to go.

-Dbz-

Outside in the woods near Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten threw a flurry of punches at each other. They phased in and out each trying to get the upper-hand. Goten threw a left hook at Trunks. Trunks swiftly dodged taking to the air. Goten quickly followed. Trunks then threw a kick at Goten's stomach doubling the seven-year-old over.

Goten backed away. "That's it Trunks. I'm not going to hold back now." Goten let out a slight scream and his hair turned golden and his eyes turn green.

"Okay then I won't hold back either." Trunks let out a small scream and turned Super Saiyan.

The two charged each other with renewed vigor, fighting faster than the eye could follow.

-Dbz-

Back at the battleground Goku and Gohan were going all out. Goku slammed Gohan into the ground shaking the whole earth for miles around. As Gohan was getting up, Goku said, "Let's take this fight somewhere else so it doesn't cause too much damage."

"Ok dad," Gohan said. "Where should we go?"

"How about we go to Planet X?" Planet X was what Goku and Gohan called a small uninhabited planet not too far away in galactic terms they used for sparing. As their power grew, King Kai had suggested the idea to keep the duo from causing too much damage to the planet accidentally. The planet was one that Frieza and his men had purged shortly before Goku had defeated the tyrant. All the sentient species had been destroyed but the planet still had a thriving eco-system that teemed with life. And that life had energy.

"Ok let's go Dad," Gohan said as he raised his fingers to his forehead and concentrated. He stretched out with his senses to where he knew Planet X should be located and sensed a few faint energy signatures. Locking on to one of the stronger ones, Gohan vanished.

Goku raised his fingers to his own forehead and grinned. He could feel Gohan's energy far away in the depths of space. It was faint and he wouldn't feel it if he didn't know where to look, but it shined like a candle compared to the native wild life. He was impressed that his son had managed to teleport that far with such a weak energy signature to go off of. Without giving it much thought, Goku vanished, following his son.

-Dbz-

Seven hours later a very bruised and battered Goku and Gohan appear back on earth outside of their house. "Here take this Sensu Bean." Goku handed his son a Sensu Bean and ate one himself.

"Where have you two been?" Chi-Chi's voice sounded from inside the house. "You were gone all day and Gohan needs to study more."

"Calm down Chi-Chi," Gohan was studying while I spared with Vegeta," Goku lied.

"He was not," Chi-Chi said furiously coming out of the small house wielding her frying pan. "I talked to Bulma and she said that Vegeta was in the gravity room all day training alone." A loud clank resounded as the frying pan came down on Goku's head. "Now what were you really doing?"

"We were sparing," Goku said rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"For seven hours?" Chi-Chi said with a glare.

"Yep," Goku replied. "Gohan really has gotten stronger."

"That's it!" Chi-Chi fumed. "Gohan is getting too far behind in his studies because of your stupid sparing and training. How is he ever going to be a scholar is he's always fighting? I'm tired of trying to make him study myself. We're going to send him to public school."

"But mom I already learned what you learn in high school when I was four," Gohan complained. "And what you're supposed to learn in college when I was seven. Hell, mom I've learned enough to have three PhDs."

Chi-Chi's frying pan came down to strike Gohan on the head. "Don't use that word Gohan. It's final you are going to school starting Monday. I'll enroll you in Orange Star High School."

"But mom that's five hundred miles away," Gohan pleaded.

"What difference does it make you can fly or use that instant transmission your father taught you," Chi-Chi scolded. "Besides Orange Star is the toughest school on the planet."

"Can we stop all this talk?" Goku interrupted. "I'm hungry."

Goten came stumbling through the door looking rather bruised. "Hi dad. Hi Gohan. Hey mom is dinner ready I'm hungry."

"Where have you been young man? You look like a train wreck."

"I was sparing with Trunks. Now can we eat?"

"Oh alright. Saiyans and their stomachs," Chi-Chi mumbled to herself.

-Dbz-

Gohan rolled over and slammed the pillow over his head as the alarm buzzed on the nightstand. It wasn't that he minded getting up early but getting up early to go to school was different. He normally got up at 7 A.M. every morning to eat the tons of food him, his father, and his brother consumed daily before going and sparing with his father. But somehow getting up to go to school was much more difficult. He just didn't have the willpower to move at the moment.

"Get up this instant young man or you'll be late to school," Chi-Chi yelled from the other room.

"But mom it's only five," Gohan said looking at the alarm clock for the first time. Why it had been set so early, he couldn't get through his head. "School doesn't start until eight."

"You have to go all the way to Satan City," Chi-Chi hollered from the kitchen. "It will take you awhile to get there."

"Mom the Nimbus Cloud can make it in five minutes. Or I could use Instant Transmission."

Chi-Chi shrugged. He had her on that one. Maybe she had over-reacted a bit making him get up at five. But she'd been up for the last hour cooking a Saiyan sized breakfast. It wouldn't hurt him to get up. "Well, get up anyway before your breakfast gets cold."

In an instant Gohan was up and out of bed in front of the table gobbling down food. Beside him were Goku and Goten were already at the table inhaling food faster than any normal person could even see.

"So Gohan, do you think you'll have time to train before school today?" Goku asked between mouthfuls.

"Sure. I've got three hours before I have to be there," Gohan said as he sent a whole stack of pancakes into his mouth.

"You'll do no such thing mister," Chi-Chi scolded. "I don't want you showing up for school on your first day in ripped up clothes with bruises covering your body. They may think we mistreat you or something."

-Dbz-

Two hours and forty-five minutes later Gohan ran out of the house. He was now dressed in a pair of long black pants and a dark blue button up shirt. He'd left the shirt open at the top, revealing the white weighted undershirt that he wore underneath. He left the shirt hang un-tucked with the Orange Star High badge that he had to wear pinned neatly to his shirt tail.

"Gohan don't leave without the lunch capsule I have for you," Chichi said handing her son the capsule that contained the light snack that was supposed to be his lunch. His mother didn't want him to stand out too much so she'd decided to make his meal as light as possible. She knew that he'd be hungry by the time he got home from school after only eating that small amount, for a Saiyan, but she didn't want her boy standing out too much.

"Thanks mom," Gohan said.

"Wait a minute young man," Chichi said as he turned to leave. "Those aren't the clothes that I picked out for you. What about the white shirt red pants that I picked out?"

"Those looked pretty nerdy, mom," Gohan said flatly. "I want to fit in not get made fun of."

"Fine," Chichi said. "I thought that the black vest was cute with that outfit, but you look fine anyway. Have a good day at school."

"Thanks mom," Gohan said. In a way he was kind of excited to go to school. He knew that he needed more of a social life than just training his brother and father. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. With that in mind he leapt in the air and took off toward school at supersonic speed toward Satan City.

-Dbz-

Gohan landed on the outskirts of Satan City and began his leisurely walk to school.

It wasn't long until a voice interrupted his thoughts of the day ahead. "Don't move or I'll shoot. I'm not kidding." Gohan looked up wondering what's going on and saw eight guys with guns holding several hostages in the Satan City Bank.

"I better do something," Gohan said to himself. "But, I don't really want everybody ogling me. If I transform into a Super Saiyan then no one will recognize me." Gohan flashed instantly into Super Saiyan and phased in right in front of the crook holding the gun on the hostage. With a quick elbow to the face, the man was unconscious. Gohan leapt at the next crook and drove his fist into the man's face knocking him out instantly. He phased out of sight again and brought a hand down on a third crook's neck. In a few short minutes all of the robbers were unconscious. "Child's play," Gohan said to himself as he landed on a nearby roof.

"What was child's play?" a voice from behind him said.

"Dealing with the robbers down there," Gohan said without thinking. He turned to see a girl about his age. She wore a white t-shirt and purple shorts. Black pig-tails framed her face where her icy blue eyes stared into his own.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Sorry got to go," Gohan said raising two fingers to his forehead and teleporting out of the area.

"I wonder who that blonde fighter was," the girl said to herself. "He sure left in a hurry. I wonder how he did that."


	5. First Day Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 5**

Gohan walked into his first class escorted by the principal. The principal addressed the class. "Students today we have a new student, one who can actually read, Son Gohan. Gohan here got perfect scores on his entrance exams." Gohan groaned as he entered the room. "Tell us a little about yourself Gohan," the principal continued.

"Well I was home schooled most of my life," the boy said putting his arm behind his head showing his obvious nervousness.

"Yes I already informed the class of that but what do you do in your spare time?" the principal asked. "What are your interests?"

"I practice martial arts with my dad. We spar a lot. He's a great teacher," Gohan said with a nervous smile.

"Very interesting Mr. Son," the principal said feigning interest. "Please take a seat."

"Yes sir," Gohan said looking around at the many young faces in the many seats in front of him. He had faced many evils that most of this kids in this room couldn't even imagine existed but at that very moment he was more terrified than ever before in his life. What if he didn't fit in? What if they found out about everything he could do and called him a freak?

"Hey cutie," a feminine voice interrupted from the back row. "There's an open seat up here." Gohan looked up to see a slender girl with short blonde hair. She wore a green tank top and short shorts. She looked down and smiled at the young demi-Saiyan while pointing at the empty chair beside her.

Gohan smiled back at the girl before walking up and taking the offered seat.

"Are you really a martial artist?" the girl asked him. "You must be strong," she continued without missing a beat. "My name is Erasa by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Gohan said with a nervous smile.

"So are you really a martial artist," Erasa asked again. Obviously the boy hadn't heard her the first time. She did sometimes get ahead of herself when she talked after all.

"He's probably just a punk who thinks he can fight," a blonde boy with a long ponytail and a wife beater said from beside Erasa. "Can't you tell, he's too scrawny to be a fighter. The closest he's ever been to a fight is reading about one."

"Really, Sharpener," Erasa said instantly defending the new boy. "How would you know. You're not the expert on all things fighting you know."

"I have trained under a real martial arts teacher," Sharpener said. "Not my father."

"Well Videl's dad taught her and she really kicks ass", Erasa retorts.

"Yeah but her dad is the world champ," Sharpener said. "If this punk were serious he'd have a real martial artist teach him."

Gohan just looked on in horror as the two teens disscussed him as if he wasn't even there. _Highschool is going to be interesting indeed,_ thought the boy. Before the two blondes could argue any further a black-haired girl with pigtails and blue eyes burst into the room. Gohan recognized her as the girl he had seen just after he had stopped the robbery. The young Saiyan sweated in his seat. He had promised his mother that he wouldn't do anything to draw unwanted attention. He really hoped this girl wouldn't recognize him. "Sorry I'm late," the girl said. "There was another robbery."

"It's alright Videl just take a seat," Ms. Chalk calmly replied.

Videl walked up to take her seat next to her two friends, Erasa and Sharpener. Well her friend, Erasa and the boy that wouldn't leave her alone since middle school. She grinned to herself. Sharpener was alright most of the time, when he wasn't shamelessly hitting on her for her fame. She briefly noticed a new kid sitting near their group and groaned. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Erasa probably invited the new boy to sit with them. The last thing she needed was another would be fan groveling at her feet all the time. Sharpener was enough. Still something looked familiar about him but she just couldn't place it. "So how you'd stop the robbery this time?" Sharpener asked interrupting Videl from her thoughts.

"Actually some guy with blonde hair stopped it before I even got there," Videl said a bit frustrated. It's not that she minded the help. In fact it was good that others were finally stepping up to do something about crime in Satan City. But in a way she felt cheated. As soon as she had gotten the call, she had begun to mentally prepare herself for battle. It was always difficult knowing that you might not come back after trying to stop those doing wrong but she had learned to deal with it. In fact she'd learned to depend on the adrenaline high that came with it. But then this new kid with blonde hair had stopped them before she had even gotten there. And he'd moved so fast that she couldn't even see him. It was just so weird.

"He sounds strong," Erasa said with stars already forming in her eyes. "And dreamy."

Videl rolled her eyes. "She hadn't even mentioned anything other than that the kid was blonde but Erasa only thought about one thing, boys.

"Yeah but he could never beat Hercule," Sharpener put his two cents in trying to weasel his way onto Videl's good side. "He's the strongest person alive. He beat Cell after all."

Gohan listened to the exchange in silence. But upon hearing the last comment about Hercule being the strongest person alive, images of the 'World Champion' trying to take on Cell and later cowering behind a rock in fear entered Gohan's mind and he couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape.

"What's so funny punk?" Sharpener asked looking down at the new kid. He didn't really like him much anyway. And now he was laughing at the man that had saved the world from Cell. He just wasn't going to let this go.

"Nothing," Gohan said still trying to keep a straight face. "I just think you overestimate Hercule's strength."

"Oh yeah well I'm a student at his dojo and I could kick your ass any day of the week," Sharpener said fire entering his eyes.

"I'd like to see that," Gohan replied his Saiyan pride suddenly taking over. He didn't really want to have to hurt this boy but he also wasn't going to be pushed around. Luckily, the bell rang before the exchange could get much more heated.

-Dbz-

Gohan smiled as the bell for lunch rang. He was staving. Or at least it felt that way.

"You want to sit with us Gohan?" Erasa asked. "We usually sit outside to eat. There's plenty of room out there."

"That'd be great," Gohan said. "My mom packed me a fairly light lunch but it does look pretty crowded in the lunch room." Gohan took a capsule out of his pocket and threw it onto the ground nearby. Almost instantly a nine course meal appeared on a picnic table of it's own.

"That's a light lunch?" Videl asked.

"Yeah it's not much," Gohan said honestly. "But it should hold me over until dinner."

"That's more food than I eat in a week," Erasa said.

"Really," Gohan said with a bite of chicken in his mouth.

The three stared in horror as they saw that Gohan had already inhaled over half of the food on the table and was easily on his way to finishing it.

"That was good," Gohan said after he'd finished.

"How do you eat like that and not gain weight," Videl asked.

"You must work out a lot," Erasa said getting closer to Gohan. "You must be strong."

"I do get quite a bit of exercise," Gohan admitted.

"With an appetite like that you'd have to," Erasa said giggling.

-Dbz-

Gohan hurried to his next class, gym. He walked into the gym after changing into sweat pants and a long-sleeved shirt and almost fainted when he saw who the teacher was. "Yamcha, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked seeing his long time friend. "I mean it's been awhile. It's good to see you."

"Well," the ex-bandit said explaining himself to the demi-Saiyan, "the school hired me to teach a martial arts unit to all the students. They think that it'd be good if all the students could defend themselves. And I needed the money." Yamcha saw the concerned look on Gohan's face. "Don't worry Gohan, I've seen you fight you've pretty much already passed this class."

Gohan laughed. He definitely wasn't worried about passing a martial arts class. After all after the training Piccolo had given him at the age of four, he was certain he was the best fighter in the room. In fact he was fairly certain that he could best Yamcha in an even fight, if such a thing existed, and he knew he was one of the strongest fighters on the planet. "It's not that I know I can fight. I just don't want to accidentally hurt anyone."

"Don't worry," Yamcha said with a grin. "I know you have better control than that. Besides I brought a few Sensu Beans that Korin gave me just in case we need them. After all they are great for avoiding lawsuits." Yamcha raises his voice. "Ok class we'll begin with a little sparring today. So pair up in groups of four and take turns sparing on the mat."

"You! Get over here now." Gohan looked over to see an angry Sharpener pointing at him. "This is a perfect time for me to put you in your place," the blonde boy said with a grin cracking his knuckles. Gohan groaned as he walked over to join the group with Sharpener, Videl, and Erasa. He really didn't want to have to show off too many of his fighting skills. He knew his mom wouldn't be happy about him fighting. If she had it her way Goku wouldn't have trained him at all. He knew his father and mother had had a huge argument about his continued training after the Cell Games. But whether his mother liked it or not, he couldn't let someone talk down to him like that. And he most definitely wasn't going to throw a match. That was just dishonest.

Sharpener was already on the mat waiting for him in a fighting pose. Gohan could see several flaws in his technique which would be easily exploited. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He could use a bit of exercise, if you could call it that. Gohan walked onto the mat and took his own stance. "Whenever you're ready," he said with a grin.

Videl watched as the new kid took a fighting stance. It was simply amazing. Normally, she saw a flaw in everyone's stance. She even prided herself on it. She could even see a few in Sharpener's stance, though she had to admit his was pretty good. But Gohan's was perfect. Suddenly the girl began to take a closer look at the boy. He was tall and possibly well built but he wore baggy clothes that did a good job of hiding any muscle mass that he might have. His hair also looked familiar. She knew she'd seen it somewhere but she couldn't place it. Then it hit her. Gohan's hair style was almost exactly like that of the boy who had stopped the robbery this morning. But he was blonde and Gohan's hair wasn't anywhere near blonde, so it had to be a coincidence. Just like the fact that earlier Gohan had been wearing almost the exact same clothes that the blonde fighter had worn. But that was impossible. Gohan had been already in class when she'd arrived, and she had run at breakneck speed to make it as close to on time as she could. But then again, that blonde fighter had moved so fast. Could it have really been Gohan? She would have to keep an eye on that kid.

"You're going down." Sharpener yelled drawing Videl out of her thoughts and back into the fight. Sharpener charged at the young demi-Saiyan and sent a roundhouse kick at his head. But the kick never connected as Gohan ducked underneath it, grabbing the blonde kid's foot. The demi-Saiyan used Sharpener's momentum to his advantage and threw the arrogant kid down on the mat.

_His fighting skills are bad enough I can beat him without looking like a freak, _Gohan thought with a grin. Before long, Sharpener rose to his feet getting back into a sloppy fighting stance and charged at the young Saiyan again. Gohan nimbly dodged a punch and once again used Sharpener's own momentum to send to boy tumbling to the mat.

"Quit running away and fight me," Sharpener yelled in rage as he leapt to his feet and charged at Gohan a third time. Gohan dropped to a crouch as the boy reached him and swept the jock's feet out from under him before he could even throw a punch. Before the kid could even fall all the way to the mat, Gohan grabbed his ankle and tossed him a short distance for him to land on the gym floor just off of the mat.

Sharpener rose to his feet as angry as ever and started toward Gohan once again. "No that's a ring-out," Videl said from the sidelines. "You lost the match." She stared at Gohan. Who was this kid? He had taken down Sharpener like he was a five-year old. Even she had some difficulty fighting the jock when they sparred and she was the Junior Division World Champion. Yet Gohan had floored him three times without Sharpener even coming close to landing a punch? If only he were blonde she would be certain that he was the same one that had stopped that bank robbery. "Besides he was tearing you apart, Videl added.

"Shut up," Sharpener said.

-Dbz-

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. After school just as Gohan was walking out of the building, he hear, "Wait up Gohan." Gohan stops and turns around to see Videl standing there. "Mind if I walk with you?" she asked.

"Well I live pretty far away," Gohan said. "I'm sure you don't want to go that far out of your way."

"It's okay I can walk pretty far," Videl said. "Besides I wanted to talk to you about something."

"No," Gohan said. "I don't think you understand I live really far away."

"And where would that be?" Videl asked. She was genuinely curious now. She didn't know much about the boy and she definately wanted to know more.

Gohan silently cursed himself and answered. "East Mountain Area 439."

"That's at least three hours by jet-copter. How do you get to school everyday?"

"I get up really early," Gohan said.

"Oh you must have a capsulized jet-opter," Videl said. "Can I see it?"

_What am I going to_ do?, Gohan thought. _I can't show her a copter because I don't have one and if I tell her I can fly, she'll think I'm a freak for sure._

Before he can get his thoughts together Videl interrupts. "So Gohan are you entering the World's Martial Arts Tournament? You are pretty good. You might even make it to the semi-finals if you don't go against me or my dad.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Gohan said casually. "When is it?"

"It's in about three months," Videl said. "You really are a mountain boy aren't you? Do you even have a clue what goes on in the real world?"

Gohan blushed ignoring the comment. "Why do you want me to enter?" he asked.

"I want a challenge," Videl said. "I saw how easily you handled Sharpener and I wouldn't feel right about going for the title this year if I didn't know that all the good fighters were there."

"I don't know," Gohan said. "I don't practice martial arts just to win tournaments."

Videl decided to play her trump card. "If you enter, I promise I won't tell anyone that it was you that stopped the robbery this morning."

A completely shocked look flashed across Gohan's face. "What makes you think I'm the one that stopped the robbery?"

"Well, First he and you and the guy that stopped the robbery both show up on the same day. Second, you are both wearing the same clothes. Third, you fight well but it's obvious that you were holding back in your fight with Sharpener. And finally, except for the blonde hair and turquoise eyes you look almost exactly the same. If I'm wrong then show me your copter that you use to get home."

"Ummm…" Gohan was speechless. When he'd stopped that robbery he hadn't thought about the possibly that he could have been recognized. Now he was already found out and it was only his first day of school.

"You can't because you don't have one. When you say fly you mean like you flew up to that building top after kicking those criminals' asses. Admit it Gohan. I've got you," Videl said flashing a grin.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" He wouldn't fall for it. If he had to he was content going back to his simple life without school. Though he dreaded the thought of his mother finding out that he'd shown off his power after only one day.

"I want you to enter the tournament so I have a real challenge and I want you to show me what kind of tricks you use to fly like that," Videl said. "And I'm not blackmailing you. I don't want it to seem like that. I just want a challenge."

"I'll think about it," Gohan said.

"Ok," Videl said. "I guess I can accept that."


	6. Flying Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. If I did I'd be a whole lot richer.

**Chapter 6**

Gohan groaned as he got home from his first day of school. How had he been so stupid? He'd only been in town for a day and Videl had already figured out that he wasn't normal. His mother would be pissed.

"How was school?" Goku's cheery voice asked as Gohan landed right outside the house.

"Horrible," Gohan said.

"Surely it couldn't be that bad," Goku said. "Were they all mean to you?"

"No," Gohan replied. "Most everyone was nice. It's just that one of the girls in my class figured out about my powers because I stopped a bank robbery."

Goku placed a hand on his chin deep in thought. "I see," he said. After a moment he continued. "Well, I wouldn't worry about it too much," Goku said. "I would just be myself."

"But what about the reporters coming to the house and hounding us all the time?" Gohan asked.

"That's just your mom being paranoid," Goku said. "I've saved the world countless times. I never worried about what people would think and everything has turned out alright."

Gohan thought about it for a minute. His dad was right of course. He shouldn't worry too much about one girl finding out some of his secrets. After all it wasn't like she was going to the media with it or anything like that. All she wanted was to learn how to fly. That couldn't be too hard. After all he had learned how to do it when he was only a kid.

"How about a spar before dinner?" Goku said changing the subject before Gohan could worry anymore about school.

-Dbz-

The week passed fairly uneventful. Gohan agreed to teach Videl how to fly if she would come to his house on Saturday. Now it was Saturday morning and Gohan sat quietly mediating while he waited on Videl to arrive.

After only a few minutes the quiet serenity of the mountains was interrupted by the sound of a jet-copter. Gohan looked up to see the yellow jet-copter landing a short distance away. Out stepped Videl. The girl smiled at him when she saw the demi-Saiyan. The first thing Gohan noticed was her newly cut hair. "What happened to your hair?" he asked.

"I cut it," Videl said, blushing. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah it looks great," Gohan said blushing a bit as well.

"Thanks," Videl said. "So, where are you going to teach me to fly?"

"I was thinking that we could go out behind the house a bit," Gohan said leading the girl into a clearing.

"Can I come too big brother?" Goten asked coming up to his older brother.

"You already know how to fly, Goten," Gohan said.

"Yeah but maybe I can get a quick spar in with you while we're out there," the boy said.

"Why don't you spar with dad?" Gohan asked.

"He went to train with Vegeta," Goten said.

"Oh, ok," Gohan said. You can come as long as you are good and don't cause any trouble."

-Dbz-

"The first thing you have to do is find your energy," Gohan explained once they had reached the clearing. "The easiest way to do this is through meditation."

"Ok," Videl said as she sat down and closed her eyes. "I'll try."

"Once you find your center," Gohan said. "You'll feel your energy deep inside you. You just need to locate the energy and let it out."

Videl clenched her teeth as she tried to push her energy out. Why was this so hard? She was one of the most accomplished fighters on the planet and she couldn't do what should be a really simple task.

"Not like that," Gohan instructed. "You have to be calm. You can't force it." Gohan sat down cross legged across from Videl. He cleared his mind and brought his energy out into his hands as slowly as possible. It started with a tiny spark and grew into a tiny ball of energy. Videl's eyes lit up as she watched the boy in front of her form the energy out of thin air. It was amazing. She reached forward and touched the ball of energy.

Gohan brought the energy forward and allowed her fingers to touch the outer edge. Maybe it would help her be able to bring her energy out if she felt his.

Videl blushed as she touched Gohan's energy. The feeling was electric, like nothing she'd ever felt before. And it was more personal than she would have thought. It was like a warm embrace that permeated her entire body. It was wonderful.

Videl closed her eyes and went back to her mediation. She went to her center and cleared her mind completely. Finally she found a warm spot in the center of her very being that felt similar to Gohan's energy. That must be it. She relaxed further and basked in the warmth of her own energy. She could get used to this. She'd never liked mediation before. But then again she'd never actually found her center before. She focused further on her energy and willed it to out toward her hands. Seconds later a small spark appeared in her hand and formed into a small sphere of energy. Videl grinned but suddenly slumped forward in exhaustion.

"It's a bit draining at first," Gohan said smiling. "But you did great."

"So now can I learn to fly?" Videl asked with a grin.

"That was the hard part," Gohan said. "To fly you just push downward with your energy letting it lift you in the air."

"Ok," Videl said. "Let's get started."

"Let's have that lesson another day," Gohan said. "It's getting late."

Videl looked up at the sky and noticed the sun already sinking low in the sky. How long had she been meditating?

"Now if you practice holding your energy as long as possible for the next week or so, it'll be much easier when you learn to fly," Gohan said. "We'll continue this next Saturday."

"Alright, sounds great," Videl said getting to her feet.

"Who's your friend, Gohan," Goku said landing in the clearing.

"Videl this is my father Son Goku," Gohan said introducing his father and Videl. "Dad this is Videl. I'm teaching Videl to fly."

"Yeah it'll be really helpful in the tournament next month," Videl added.

"Tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah," Videl said. "There's a World Tournament next month." Just then it dawned on Videl. Son Goku was the former champion of the world. No wonder Gohan knew how to fight. She turned to Goku. "Hey, you're the former world champ aren't you? Why weren't you at the last tournament? My father really wanted to beat you to prove that he was truly the best."

"Chi-Chi wouldn't let me or Gohan enter. She was on one of her fighting is bad rampages at the time," Goku answered.

"Well we could just mention that the first prize is twenty-five million zeni," Gohan said. "She'd probably let us enter then. We might even get her to let me take off school to train to win."

"Yeah that's a great idea, Gohan," Goku said. "We can get Vegeta and the rest of the gang to fight as well. It'll be fun to see everyone again."

"So you guys are entering?" Videl asked hopeful. She really did want a challenge in the tournament. It didn't mean anything to win if the strongest fighters don't all participate.

"Yeah," Goku replied. "I'll convince Chi-Chi." He took off toward the house.

-Dbz-

The next week passed uneventfully. Videl arrived at Gohan's house the next Saturday early in the morning. She was excited to finally learn how to fly. She had been practicing bringing out her energy all week. She didn't like to brag but she was getting good at it.

"Hey Videl," Gohan said. "Ready to begin?"

"Yeah," Videl said. "Before I forget, can you teach me that thing you do where you disappear too?" Videl asked.

"You mean Instant Transmission?" Gohan asked. "That's a bit harder to learn."

"Yeah, big brother, teach me Instant Transmission too," Goten chimed in.

"That may be a little much for the today. I didn't learn instant transmission until after I fought Ce… ah many battles."

"Come on big brother I'm ready," Goten pleaded.

"Ok Goten, I'll try to teach you while Videl practices her flying."

"WHAT?" Videl screams. "YOU DON'T THINK I CAN DO IT BUT YOUR SEVEN YEAR BROTHER CAN? ARE YOU SAYING I'M SLOW?"

"No it's not like that," Gohan stammered backing away from the angry girl. "Instant Transmission is more complicated than flying. You have to have complete control of your energy and the ability to sense other people's energy as well. Goten has had energy training since he could walk. That is why he is ahead of you."

"Oh," Videl says somewhat ashamed at her outburst.

"Ok Videl," Gohan said. "Have you practiced bringing out your energy?"

"Yeah," Videl said as she formed an energy ball in her hand with relative ease. "

"Good," Gohan said. "Now all you have to do is focus that energy beneath you and use it to push your body up. Just be careful not to go too high. You're actually going to be using your energy to hold up your body weight which will be more of a strain than just forming an energy ball. You don't want to fall from too high."

Videl quickly found her center once again. She was amazed how easy it was to find her energy now that she had found it the first time. Instead of trying to bring it out in her hands she focused on pushing it below her. Wind seemed to blow around her as he clothes and now short hair waved from the energy radiating from her body. Seconds later she floated a few inches into the air. "This is amazing," she said smiling at Gohan.

"Just be careful not to go too high," Gohan said. "Now your assignment for the rest of the afternoon is to practice your floating."

Gohan turned to Goten. "Ok Goten the first step to Instant Transmission is to sense someone's power. Ok dad is busy and I'm too close so we'll have you sense Vegeta's power."

"But Vegeta is mean and nasty and he might hurt me if I interrupt his training," Goten said with a hint fear in his voice.

"I know Goten but the more power someone has the easier it is to teleport to them. You have to practice with someone strong."

"Can't I just sense Trunks? He's outside playing right now away from Vegeta."

"Ok Trunks should be strong enough for you to lock on to. Now can you sense Trunks' energy?"

"Yeah otherwise how would I know he's not with Vegeta?" Goten said.

"Do you want me to teach you this or not, Goten?" Gohan replied getting frustrated at his brother's smart mouth.

"Ok sorry big brother," Goten said. "I'll behave."

"Ok lock on to Trunks' energy and use your energy to go to it."

"Ok!" Goten holds his fingers up to his head and concentrates for a few minutes and then suddenly disappears. A few minutes later he comes flying back. "I did it big brother. I did it."

"Why didn't you just use Instant Transmission to get back?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know how," Goten said putting his hand on the back of his head.

"All you'd have to do lock on to my power and concentrate just like you did to go to Trunks," Gohan said. "It really is that simple."

"Oh so I can go anywhere I can sense a power then?" Goren asked.

"Yes," Gohan said. "That's how Instant Transmission works."

"COOL!" Goten started rapidly disappearing and reappearing all over the place. Videl looked up from her flying practice just in time to see Goten reappear with something in his hands. "Check it out big brother. I got one of Roshi's magazines."

"Give me that," Gohan said snatching the magazine from his brother. "That's not for you." He disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later minus the magazine. "Now, Goten, don't use this ability to take stuff from people."

"Ok big brother," Goten said thoughts of all the pranks him and Trunks could do with Instant Transmission still floating in his head.

Just then Videl landed panting. "Man that takes it out of you."

"Yeah but it gets easier each time." Gohan said. "It's just like working out a muscle. It takes practice to build endurance."

"Well, I better be going for now," Videl said un-capsulizing her jet-copter. She didn't quite think she was ready to fly under her own power all the way home after all. But someday she would be able to do that. "I'll see you at school on Monday."

"I'm actually taking a small leave of absence," Gohan said. "My mom really wants me to win that prize money so my dad and I are going to be training hardcore until the tournament."

"Well," Videl said. "I guess I'll see you at the tournament."

"Now can we spar, Gohan?" Goten asked his brother. He was anxious to try out Instant Transmission in combat.

"Sure," Gohan said as Videl took off in her jet-copter.

Once Videl was out of sight, Goten flashed into Super Saiyan and charged at Gohan. In seconds fists were flying faster than lightning.


End file.
